Harry Potter - If His Parents Had Lived
by PhoenixFlame777
Summary: This is a Fanfic about what would happen if Harry and his parents had escaped Voldemort, who mysteriously disappeared. Also, Harry meets the Weasleys at the age of 9. Sorry if the summary is horrible :) Pairing: Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Neville/Luna This is my first Fanfic :) Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Do Not own Harry Potter, 'cause i'm not J.K. Rowling... :)

Chapter 1 - The Dream

Harry Potter woke up one morning in June, having had a very peculiar and rather long dream. This dream had confused him quite a lot, because in it, his parents were dead. The idea of that happening to him scared him a lot; as he climbed out of his bed to go down to get some breakfast, he remembered that in his dream, he hadn't had his own bed, he had lived in a cupboard. The other thing that was just as disturbing to him was that in his dream he was older than his 9 year old self. He wondered fearfully if he had seen the future in his dream. He quickly shook his head, and opened the door to head to breakfast. As he sat down at the table, the family house elf popped into existence.

"Master Harry, what do you wish Emily to cook for you?" The house elf said excitedly.

"Um, how about some toast, thanks Emily!" Harry replies,"By the way, where are Mum and Dad?"

"Masters Lily and James, went out to meet with Weasleys early this morning, they will be back soon. Emily will go and cook toast for Master Harry now."

And with that Emily the house elf disapperated into the kitchen. Harry wondered for a moment who exactly the Weasleys were, but then he remember his Dad saying that he and Mum would take him to meet them at their house 'The Burrow' today. He was excited to meet them, especially since his Dad had said that the two youngest Weasleys were about his age. As he thought about this, Emily came back from the kitchen carrying on a silver plate, two pieces of toast, cut in half, buttered, and jammed.

"Master Harry, Emily has made your toast!"

Harry took the plate of toast from her, "Thank you Emily, this looks absolutely amazing!"

"Master Harry is very kind to Emily." She disapperated to go do some cleaning in the kitchen.

Then, Lily and James came in through the front door.

Harry jumped to his feet and ran over to hug them. "Hi, Mum! Hi Dad! So, are we going to the Weasleys today?"

"Yes, we are going to go by Floo right now. Just say 'The Burrow' when you step into the fire." His parents replied. "Oh, and Sirius will be meeting us there too!"

"Yes!" Harry exclaimed. He loved seeing his Godfather, and was even more excited to see him, because in the dream, he hadn't been around. Harry wondered if he had died too. Harry shook himself out of his thoughts and grabbed some Floo Powder. He threw it into the fire, stepped in as the flames roared green, and shouted, "The Burrow!"

A/N Hey guys, sorry to cut it short there, but it seemed like a good place to end the chapter, so that I can work on the next one, I'll try to update soon! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello All! I'm sorry about that last chapter being so short...

but anyway, here's the next one! (it should be a little longer at least)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and I won't ever, not even in a million years. :)

Chapter 2 - Meeting The Weasleys

As Harry stepped out of the fireplace at The Burrow, he was met by a large, friendly, bone-crushing hug.

Just as Harry's rib cage was starting to feel like it was going to snap in two, he heard a small voice say, "Mum, I think you're smothering him."

Harry was then released to get a good look at the two Weasleys in front of (the person who had hugged him) was obviously the Mum, and the other was a girl, probably a year younger than him; both of them with flaming red hair. Harry had time to think, _"Wow, that girl is really pretty..." _ Before his parents came through the fireplace.

"Hello Molly! Hello again Ginny!" They said with big smiles, turning to each of them.

_"Ok, so her name is Ginny." _Harry mentally registered before turning back to Mrs. Weasley, and saying, "Hello, I'm Harry, it's nice to meet you!" He then walked over to Ginny and said Hello to her as well. Ginny said hello to him, then blushed and mumbled something about getting her brothers, and with that raced up the stairs.

Then a few moments later Harry heard a rather loud pounding noise, coming down, and three boys rushed into the room, all sporting the same flaming red hair as Ginny and Mrs. Weasley.

The two older boys stuck their hands out at the same time, both saying, "How are ya doin? He's Gred,"one of them said,"and He's Forge!" said the other.

"Fred! George!" their Mum said in a warning tone.

"Oh, all right" they said simultaneously, grinning at Harry. Harry grinned right back at them, and said, "Hi, I'm Harry!"

He then turned to the other boy and said, "Hello, what's your name?" The boy responded saying, "I'm Ron! Want to play some Wizard's Chess?"

"Sure, sounds great!" Harry replied, following Ron up the stairs.

Back in the kitchen Fred said to George, "I knew that ickle-ronniekins would become freinds with him right away!"

As Harry and Ron trekked up the stairs (Ron's room was on the top floor), they saw Ginny open the door and peep her head out, then squeak and disappear quickly behind the door.

"Hmm," Ron pondered aloud, "she isn't normally this shy, perhaps she fancies you."

This caused Harry to blush and hurry up the stairs.

When they reached the highest floor, Ron opened up his door and let Harry in. On the floor was a rather large chess set, which they both walked over to and sat down. Ron then said, "Well, whites first Harry." Harry then moved his pawn forward two spaces. Ron mirrored him. Harry then moved his knight forward. Ron moved out his bishop, which Harry took with his knight. Harry's knight was then taken by Ron's pawn, and the game continued from there. Until after an hour of playing Ron moved his other bishop into place and announced, "Checkmate!"

Minutes later, Mrs. Weasley called out, "Dinner is Served!"

There was another loud rumble as Harry and the Weasley children came (or ran) down the stairs.

For Dinner there was Shepherd's Pie, with Green beans, tomatoes, carrots, and a bunch of other vegetables. As soon as everyone sat down (including Percy, who had been in his room writing a letter), the children wolfed down their food, and then all the boys (with the exception of Percy of course) went out side to play Quidditch (Harry had gotten a Nimbus 2000 for his birthday). Ginny had only ended up watching them instead of actually playing, which Harry thought was completely unfair, so he gave her his broom, and blushing she took it and then proceeded to out fly and out maneuver all of her brothers. When they asked her how she could fly so well, when she had barely touched a broomstick before, she just broke out laughing. So they all ended up playing a only-chasers game with Fred and George against Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Harry, Ron, and Ginny won of course.

Eventually it was time to leave and Harry, said goodbye to everyone, and after his parents, stepped into the fire, and shouted, "Number 7 Godric's Hollow!" And disappeared into the green flames.

A/N Hey guys hope you liked this chapter, seeing as it was a fair bit longer than the last one.

Also, please Review!

-Tristan


	3. Chapter 3

Hello All! Wow! I am amazed at how many people have read my story! 278 so far! thanks for the reviews too!

anyway, i hope that you all like this next chapter, it is skipped a couple years ahead to Harry's 11th Birthday

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and I probably still won't, even in a million years. All credit goes to J.K. Rowling :)

Chapter 3 - To Diagon Alley

On Harry's 11th birthday, right in the middle of breakfast, a knock on the window interrupted his pancakes. Harry got up and headed over to the window, expecting the Daily Prophet, but instead, there was a Phoenix, sitting on a branch of the tree in front of his house; the Phoenix was holding two letters, one with the Hogwarts insignia on it and the other had slanted loopy handwriting on the front.

"Hey Mum! Dad!" Harry called to them,"I finally got the Hogwarts letter! There's also one that I think is for Dad, it says 'To Mr. Potter' on it in loopy handwriting."

As his Mum and Dad came into the kitchen, he gave the letter, and opened up his own, it said:

_To Mr. Harry James Potter,_

_I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed in this letter, you will find a list of all the many things that you will need for your first year._

_Signed,_

_Deputy Headmistress, Professor M. McGonagall _

__Under that letter was another one:

_First Year Students Attending Hogwarts Will Require:_

_1. Uniform - _  
_Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)_  
_One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear_  
_One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)_  
_One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)_  
_Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags._

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk  
_A History Of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_ Equipment_

_1 Wand_  
_1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_  
_1 set of glass or crystal phials_  
_1 telescope_  
_1 set of brass scales_  
_Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad._  
_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS._

_(A/N: Yes, I did copy the supply list from a wiki)_

When Harry finished his letter he looked over at his parents to ask them what theirs was about, and who was writing to them. When he asked them their faces looked slightly grim. They replied, "Well, Harry that was Professor Dumbledore writing to us, and well, he said that it was time to tell you about why you don't remember anything from when you were a baby."

"What?" Harry asked, confused, but realizing that he actually didn't remember anything from when he was little.

"Well," his Dad said, "I'm not quite sure where to start, but before you were born, the world was engulfed in a huge war. This war was started by an evil wizard by the name of Voldemort, and the war was still going on once you were born, so we moved to a safe house, but Voldemort found us, and attacked. Your grandfather and grandmother were killed by him, but we managed to escape, and soon after, Voldemort mysteriously disappeared, leaving no trail behind him; and he hasn't shown up since."

Harry was to surprised for words, but eventually asked, "So, wait why don't I know or remember anything about that?"

"Well, the Medi-Wizards had to make you forget those things because they were causing you to be extremely unstable, and they were affecting your physical health as well."

"Oh." Was all Harry could say. He then finished his breakfast in silence.

Several hours later that afternoon, Harry and his parents met up with the Weasleys at Diagon Alley to buy new books and equipment. Hugs were exchanged all around between the two families, as they had not seen each other in quite a while. Ginny was starting to become a little less shy around Harry though. Which he secretly was extremely glad of.

They then all headed down the street to Gringotts, and filled their bags with money. Their first stop was Flourish and Blotts, were they bought all their books. Then the went over to Madam Malkin's Robes shop, and they continued to go to various shops all along Diagon Alley, Until the only thing that Harry and Ron still needed were their wands, so they all headed over to Ollivander's Wand Shop. As soon as Harry entered the door, he was immediately creeped out. He nudged Ron, whispering, "Hey, Ron is it just me or is this place incredibly creepy?"

"I totally agree with you, mate." Ron replied, also whispering.

Then Ollivander suddenly appeared behind the shelves, which made them jump.

"Ah," he said, "Harry Potter. Ron Weasley. I've been expecting you."

"Okay, now I am officially even more creeped out than before." Harry whispered to Ron. Ron nodded.

Ollivander then rummaged around in the shelves for awhile, then he stepped out holding a box. He took a wand out of it and said, "Hmm, Oak and Dragon Heart-String, 7 inches long, nice and sturdy, why don't you try it Mr. Potter?" With that he handed the wand to Harry, who took it, but was surprised when it was immediately snatched right back out of his hand. "Nope, not right..." Ollivander muttered as he went back to rummaging the shelves. Moments later, he came out with another wand, saying, "Hmm, Yew and Unicorn Hair, 14 inches long, nice and whippy." And he held it out to Harry, who took it and waved it a little, before Ollivander snatched it back. Once again he went back to the shelves, but it was several minutes before he came back out again, and when he did, he came out mumbling,"Hmm, maybe, just maybe, it's an unusual combination." He then said, "Mr. Potter, try this wand. It is Holly and Phoenix Feather, 11 inches long, nice and supple." Harry took out of his hand, then waved it around, and a trail of red and gold sparks followed its tip. "Very good," Ollivander said, "Now then, Mr. Weasley, if you will wait a moment, I think I know just the one for you." And with that he walked back to the fourth shelf and pulled out a wand. "Here you are, ," he said, "Willow and Unicorn Hair, 14 inches long, it will fit you i think." He then handed it to Ron. When Ron took it and wavedit around, it left a trail of fine gold dust behind it. "Very good. Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter, that will be ten Galleons each." They then handed over the money to Ollivander, and left the shop.

"Ok, all that's left now is a visit to any petshop you chose." Harry's Dad said.

"Oh, can I get an Owl Dad?" Harry asked.

"That's good idea Harry," Ron said, "I think that I'll get one too."

Minutes later they came out of Eeylops Owl Emporium, Harry sporting a Snowy Owl, which he had named Hedwig, and Ron having got a tiny little gray one. Ron hadn't yet decided on a name yet, when Ginny spoke up. "I think that you should call it Pigwidgeon!"She said, tickling the fuzzy little owl. Ron was absolutly horrified at the name, "It's much too long!" he said. So Ginny replied saying, "Well, then we can call him Pig for short."

"Oh all right." Ron sighed.

And with that, they left Diagon Alley.

A/N Hey Guys, hope you liked this chapter, though it was a little dull in the wandshop...

anyway, i'm going back into school tomorrow (8th Grade) so I may not be to update every day anymore, but i'll try to update at least 2 or 3 times a week :)

-Tristan


	4. Chapter 4

Hello All! Sorry that it took so long to publish this one; now that both of my (regular and online) schools are back on, it's a bit more difficult to get some free time :) well, on that note, i hope that you all like this next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't think that I be owning Harry Potter anytime soon...

Chapter 4 - The Hogwarts Express

The morning of the day to go to Hogwarts was a bit hectic on Harry's part. He scrambled all over his room, searching for his missing spellbook. Unfortunately, by the time they found it, it was so close to the boarding time, that Harry's Mum and Dad had to take him and his trunk Via Apperation. When they got there, they found the Weasleys near the last compartment, Ron was already getting his stuff in; when he saw Harry.

"Hello Harry!" He shouted across the platform.

Harry ran over to the Weasleys and said hi to everyone, and then started to put his trunk and Hedwig's cage into the train car. As soon as he was done, he got a bone-crushing hug from , who said that she'd miss him coming to visit. Harry her a hug as well, (as best he could without breaking his rib-cage) and said goodbye. As he was saying goodbye to the rest of the Weasleys, he noticed that Ginny was starting to tear up, so when he finished saying goodbye to , he went over to Ginny.

"Are you alright Ginny?" Harry asked concerned.

At this Ginny broke out sobbing, and in between sobs, he could hear, "going to... miss everyone... being home... by myself..."

So Harry gave her a big hug saying, "Its alright, I can send you letters every day,telling you how everything is going at Hogwarts, and I'm sure that I can get Ron to do the same thing. All right?" He released her. She eventually nodded.

"Alright then," Harry said, "Bye Ginny!" and with that he got onto the train, just as it pulled out of the platform.

As soon as the train got going Harry and Ron brought out a game of Exploding Snap. As they were playing, Harry explained to Ron that Ginny was feeling left behind, now that she was by herself with only Mrs. Weasley at The Burrow. So Ron agreed that he would write to Ginny too.

As they were talking about this there was a knock on the door of their compartment. Ron got up from their game and opened the door revealing a young witch with mousy colored, and very bushy hair.

"Hello," she said, "Is there room in this compartment? Everywhere else is full up."

"Sure," Ron replied, "I'm Ron, and this is Harry!"

"I'm Hermione Granger, thank you for letting me sit with you guys!" she said, walking into their compartment.

"No problem!" they said simultaneously.

Then Ron asked, "Hey, you wanna play some exploding snap with us?"

"What's exploding snap?"

"Well, I'll just explain the Classical type, since it's easier," Ron said, "The rules are simple enough, when you see two identical cards, you hit them with the tip of your wand and gain one point, as the game goes on, the cards shuffle faster and faster. The player with the most points at the end wins."

Hermione nodded, "It sounds fun!"

So without further ado, they all sat down, and played a match, Harry vs. Ron.

As they started the game the cards shuffled slowly and it was easy to match up the cards, but as they played on, the cards moved faster and faster, and soon Harry and Ron started to hit the wrong cards occasionally, causing them to explode, and Hermione to slide a little further away from the game. They continued on like this until the deck of cards ran out. Two numbers came up in the air: 51 and 49, the 51 floating on Harry's side.

"Yes! I won!" Harry shouted.

"Only just..." Ron grumbled across from him.

Next Hermione played against Ron, and after a quick but heated match, Hermione won.

"Wow! On my first time too!" Hermione squealed.

"Everyone just seems to be beating me today..." Ron grumbled. "I declare a rematch then!" He then said to Hermione.

"That's fine by me."

They continued on with the Exploding Snap for quite some time, before a lady pushing a trolley full of sweets opened their compartment door.

"Do you want anything from the trolley dears?" She asked kindly.

"Yes please!" Harry and Ron jumped up and abandoning their game of Exploding Snap.

Just minutes later, they all sat stuffing their faces with sweets. Harry and Ron had decided to by a least six of everything on the trolley.

Just then, a Prefect poked his head saying, "We will be arriving at Hogwarts in approximately half an hour, I would advise that you get changed into your school robes.

So Harry, Ron, and Hermione went off separately to change into their school robes.

By the time they returned, wearing their robes, they just had time to pack their stuff up, and clean up the Exploding Snap cards, before they heard an announcement throughout the train, "We are now arriving at Hogwarts!"

A/N

Hey guys,

Sorry about how this took soooo long to update, I've had a very, very busy time lately, but hopefully I'll be able to get around to updating more frequently.

Please review!

-Tristan


End file.
